Into Darkness
by Copycat1411
Summary: During the battle with Chaos, an unexpected turn of events occurred changing Serena's future. Seeking revenge, she and Pluto enter the Shadow Realm. There they battle the powers of evil once more. Unfortunately, upon Chaos' arrival, an old enemy awakens..


Into Darkness

Author: Copycat1411

Email: surreal_1411@hotmail.com

Rated R

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or The Black Jewels Trilogy. 

Note from me:

This is only the first chapter (*sweatdrop* guess I like stating the obvious) and I'll only continue if you guys like it. With my other stories, I'm currently considering rewriting all of them. But nothing more would be published till most likely January cause I'll be computer-less for the month (I'm going on vacation!). Sorry. With this one, please excuse the use of sappy/corny language. I have a tendency to sound weird when I write. *lol*

One more thing…if you haven't read The Black Jewels Trilogy by Anne Bishop, I suggest you do! It's simply brilliant!

Chapter One: Alone

"Dead…all dead…."

The sixteen year old girl walked through the ruins. Her dress swayed gracefully as she walked, translucent and gleaming as if moonbeams were woven into it. Her long silver hair was loose and fell in silvery waves to her ankles. She glowed…a beacon in her dark surroundings. The sky was dark, no sun peaked out from behind the clouds. No birds were singing, no sound at all was heard. All around her was rubble…ruins of constructions made by the former civilization that once inhabited this planet.

"Why?"

Tears trickled down her grief stricken face from haunted ocean-blue eyes. She had failed. And because she failed, everything died. Corruption won… death over life…evil over good. She lost the war against Chaos. No one was left…save Pluto.

'Pluto? How could I have forgotten the daughter of Chronos? No one can kill the Senshi of Time easily. She exists in all times.' The girl thought weakly as the crescent moon insignia on her forehead started flickering. She had to summon the mysterious guardian of time, Pluto was the only one left. The only one….

"Princess?" said a voice from behind her.

She turned around, the guardian of the time gates walked through the portal. 

"Pluto!" She ran and hugged the green-black haired woman with magenta eyes, sobbing. "I lost! I've lost everything."

The guardian of time hugged the sobbing princess whispering words of comfort until the girl calmed down. Unnoticed by the silver-haired girl, the older woman's eyes were flecked with worry. Something was wrong. Chaos was suppose to be banished during the last battle but something interfered. The future of her princess was changed and the fact that Chaos is free to roam is causing a disturbance in the balance of good and evil. She debated whether or not to inform her princess of this. She would regret forcing such burden upon her princess, Serena has already suffered more than a normal person in one lifetime has suffered…but there was no other option…if she did not, all life will fall under the tyrannous rule of evil.

"Princess, you must not let your grief deter you. Chaos is still on the move spreading corruption, evil and death where ever it goes. You must try again to destroy it."

"How can I Pluto? I've lost before."

"You are the only one left. There is no one else to challenge Evil's authority. You are not weak. You reacted in a way anyone would when put in that situation. Please do not doubt yourself princess," the Time Guardian said. 

"But I'm not strong enough. While my friends lived, they were constantly supporting my. Now they are gone, I have no one except you…except you." She finished softly feeling the loneliness and despair eat into her soul. 

"You are right. You can't stay here, there is no one left."

"Where can I go?"

"…To Kaeleer … to the Shadow Realm."

"What?!"

"It's not what you think princess, the Darkness there is not a form of evil. It is something revered….I will be accompanying you there."

"Is there a reason behind why we are going there?"

"Yes…Chaos has taken an interest in that realm. A race of the inhabitants of that realm, referred to simply as the Blood, honors the Darkness. They are a race strong people, their powers linking directly to the Darkness from which they were born and channeled through their jewels of rank. 

Twenty-five years ago, a taint spread within that race by the power-hungry priestess Hekatah and her sister Dorothea. Nearly sacrificing herself, Witch wiped out all those tainted with the help of her consort Daemon who killed both priestesses….

Now, the taint is slowly awakening, it is resurrecting itself to its former glory. Chaos is slowly and subtly eating into the realm, invoking violence and bloodlust within people. If this continues nothing will be left. Their world will die, just like this one…."

"I don't understand…. Who is Witch?"

"The realms of Terreille and Kaeleer is matriarchal. Witch is the Queen of Ebon Askavi, of the Kaeleer. She is dreams made flesh. She is the strongest of the Blood, and has power beyond imagination. She heals and destroys. She can be cruel and she can be kind as is the nature of all Witches before her."

"If she has so much power why did she struggle to destroy those that were tainted?"

"If she unleashed her power, the result would have been the destruction of the Blood. She is too strong, she will kill all her people in the process. She had a choice between destroying her race, or simply all the Territory Queens which would have brought disorder and chaos within the realm. But she found a way to separate those tainted and those not."

"Why can she not do so again?"

"Because there will be not only Chaos to deal with but his minions as well. Chaos too is born of the Darkness and linked to it but the difference is, he's corruption and evil. Witch is linked to the Darkness and her powers are in balance with his. 

Within all worlds the balance between good and evil has always been kept in balance by the gods and by the people. But with Chaos spreading the taint and more and more people are affected, the balance is tipped in favor of evil. 

Although her powers are overwhelming, Witch has less chance of winning this war. You are in direct opposition against Chaos. Whereas he represents all that is evil, you represent all that is good. By joining your powers with Witch there may be a chance to banish Chaos and restore balance to the world."

"In other words, I can either fight or watch heartlessly as innocents - the untainted ones, suffer," she said bitterly, hating the idea of fighting. She wanted to be a normal teenager but it wasn't to be. But now, even though she hates fighting, she feels she must prevent Chaos from destroying more lives. It was all she could do - she owed it to her friends that sacrificed themselves to protect her and through her their world. 

"You know my answer Pluto. I can't let innocent people be murdered when I know I can help. I'll come, even if it means my death."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So much blood…one death and a chain begins.." A blond woman in a black spider-silk dress said on the isle that was Arachnia. She sat in front of a large tangled web. Accompanying her was a large golden spider who sat beside her, watching. 

-It is like last time, no?- A faint whisper of a thought was heard coming from the golden Arachnian Queen.

"No, it's different. Whatever that's coming is strong, stronger than what was before." The woman - Witch, said as she sat calmly. Only her flickering eyes betrayed the peacefulness she wore on her face. She was worried.

- Do we have a chance?-

"I don't know."

With that Jaenelle Angelline walked way leaving the Arachnian Queen to her solitude.

(Jaenelle's perspective)

It's been twenty-five years since the cleansing…the death of the demon-dead priestess who spread the taint…and the rebirth of the hierarchy, of order in the realms. It can't be back….I won't stand for it…. 

How? How did it survive? I destroyed it completely…but…it's back, stronger than before. I can feel it seeping into my bones…this cold and bleak scent of evil…this sickening stench of blood and rotting corpse.

I have reinstated the laws of immigration into Kaeleer but is it enough? The taint has always found a way to slip pass undetected…. 

I cannot bear to watch my people been slaughtered…. 

I won't let that happen again. Not ever…. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No…no," Serena moaned, thrashing wildly on her bed in her house that was miraculously still standing.

(Dream Sequence)

"Serena…what are you doing?"

"What?" She asked confused. Before her was not the creature she was about to destroy but the face of her beloved.

"No…Serena, he's pla…ying with y-your mind…. Don't listen…to it…. It's an illusion!" Mars said from behind her. She was trapped within a bubble of smoke…choking…suffocating from the lack of oxygen.

"Darrrri...Darrrien ...deeead.... Don't trust..." Mercury whispered weakly from her icy prison.

'It was Serena's last chance…her very last chance to save everything…' the tall brunette in green thought. Serena had finally caught Chaos by surprise and trapped him with her tiara that changed shape to encircle the enemy. She had a chance. By using her crystal, she could rid the world of Chaos once and for all. 'I can't let her fall under his mind games.' Struggling weakly against the vine that wrapped themselves around her body and throat in a death-grip, she yelled "Serena snap out of it!".

"Please Serena…Chaos is playing with your mind…Darien died with the outers three days ago." Mina said, gasping in pain as her chain cut into her skin. Somehow the chain of hearts had changed, as if it was corrupted while under the influence of Chaos. It grew a sharp edge which broke her skin as it tightened around her.

"What?"

"Can you do it Serena? Can you kill me? Can you kill the one you love?" Darien asked mockingly. "Serena, Serena, Serena…you never learn do you? Your emotions make you weak, that's why you can never defeat me. You had your chance to destroy me, little princess but because you hesitated, you lost it. Now watch your friends die!"

She watched in fear as the creature bearing Darien's face break her tiara.

She heard screams behind her.

She turned around to see her friends suffer….

The bubble imprisoning Mars burst into flames. She watched in horror as her friend was cooked alive. The sickening smell of burning flesh filled the air….

Next to the flaming bubble was a bubble containing the senshi of Ice. Icicles had formed due to the extreme cold and were dancing a dance of death around the blue-clad girl, leisurely slicing their captive apart….

Within the green bubble, the sound of bones cracking could be heard. The vines that wrapped themselves around Jupiter were sizzling with electricity charring her flesh while squeezing the life out of her….

In the orange bubble, the senshi of love and beauty was being impaled by her own chain. Blood spattering her uniform as the chain wove in and out of her body while keeping the girl alive to feel its sharpness….

Someone was screaming above the tortured screams of her friends…

Someone was laughing on top of the chaos…

(End of Dream Sequence) 

"NO!!!" Serena screamed as she woke up. Her forehead laced with sweat. "No…my friends…." The girl cried brokenly…tortured by the screaming of her late friends. 

Her crying was the only sound that could be heard within the city…the country…the Earth. 

Everything was dead…

Everything….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"hmmm…it feels good to be back." a woman said, her husky voice echoing within the dark cavern.

Someone laughed within the shadows of the long abandoned temple.

"I take it you like you new body Hekatah." A black-haired man stepped out of the shadows, startling the dark-haired beauty. His narrowed blue eyes were hard and cold - dead and his presence radiated coldness. 

"Yes my love, I do…don't you?" the newly resurrected priestess said, seductively swaying the body she 'borrowed' from an innocent nobleman's daughter after destroying the girl's soul.

"Yes…your body has brought and will bring me much…pleasure…" he said as his eyes took on a faraway look and as his face broke into a evil grin. It was the look that meant he was devising the next stage of his plan.

"Come to bed my love, let us plan the destruction of the land Witch loves so much tomorrow. Either way, at your side I will finally have my revenge and when I do, I'll make sure Witch lives a long and painful life." She said dreamily as she slide her body along the length of his, gently wrapping her long slender arms around him.

End of Chapter One

Please review if you like it and if you don't…well I guess you don't like it. This is kind of a boring introduction to the story explaining some things. It's kinda messy but I'll fix it up when I get back!


End file.
